


Sugar RUSH

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi calls, Akaashi returns home, Butternut is useful, Child!Semi, Gen, Hyper active child, Panic!Bokuto, Running around the house, sugar crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: If there was one important thing Bokuto should have done, that was listen to Akaashi about giving too much sugar to their son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short one today guys! But I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if some stuff sounds weird at the end, I woke maybe about twenty or so minutes ago and I'm still in a sleepy state (￣ω￣)
> 
> Enjoy!

If there was anything Bokuto should have done, it was listen to Akaashi saying, “Don’t give Eita too much sugar today, Kotarou.”

But did the wing spiker listen at all?

“EITA, COME BACK HERE!” 

A squeal filled the hallway as the child ran away from Bokuto as he chased the hyperactive blond. Butternut watched as the child ran past him and toward the stairs while his human look alike tried to catch up with the child.

“Why didn’t I listen to Keiji! Why, why, why?! EITA COME HERE!!”

“CATCH EITA DADDY!” Eita responded with a giggle as the two ran through the house. Bokuto groaned while he facepalmed.

How did the wing spiker end up like this? 

Well other than the obvious and that being he didn’t listen to Akaashi as now he’s chasing their hyper four year old. Before that, it had been a late Tuesday morning and Tuesdays meant Bokuto had the day off from training. They had Tuesdays, Saturdays and Sundays off to recover from the intense training. Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Fridays were the intense training days from morning to late afternoon since a good chunk of the team still lived in Miyagi. 

On this particular day, Akaashi happened to have an important meeting to attend and would be gone  _ all day _ ! These meetings were rare, but significant and lasted into the evening because of how long the meeting was set to take and how many people would speak. Akaashi usually spoke at these meeting every time and had a long presentation so that only added to the long day ahead of him. So what did Bokuto decide to do?

Keep Eita home from kindergarten, since Bokuto would be home. Thankfully, Eita’s kindergarten was a school that attended to the parents schedule and didn’t penalize the child if they missed a day or two. Eita was okay with that because that meant he was going to spend a whole day with his Daddy! Just before Akaashi had left that morning to attend the meeting, he specifically told Bokuto to not give Eita too much sugar or he would regret it. Based off personal experience which had been a total accident. Bokuto nodded, saying he would make sure  _ not _ to do that. 

But that didn’t happen and now he was chasing his four year old son around the house. Butternut watched as the wing spiker stopped and waited for Eita to run through again. The owl sighed softly, he’s seen this before and it’s not going to end the way Bokuto wanted.

“CATCH EITA DADDY!” Because Eita always ran in between the legs and the humans didn’t seem to register what happened. Always happened. The wing spiker blinked and looked in between his legs, how did that happened?! “DADDY LET’S PLAY HIDE AND SEEK! YOU’RE IT! FIND EITA!”

“UM TOO BAD! LET’S NOT SPORTS!” 

No answer came.

“Oh great. Here we go. Butternut! Can you help me?” Bokuto asked as he turned to the owl, who sat on the stair railing.

“Hoot.” The owl replied as it flew over to the kitchen bar and sat on its post. Basically, Bokuto was on his own. 

“Thanks, bud! You’re a lot of help!”

“Hoot. Hoot, hoot!” The owl pointed its wing toward the direction of where Eita ran away. What did the owl mean? ‘ _ No problem and good luck, oh by the way! He went that way! _ ’

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I know I know! You’re the world’s most useful bird!”

“Hoot!” Butternut just got comfortable on his post to watch the show.

“Okay, okay. So now I have to think like a four year old...where would I want to hide from my dad?” Bokuto asked as he began to think just as his phone began to ring. The wing spiker froze when he pulled his phone out and saw, that Akaashi was calling him. Oh no, this wasn’t good. His husband calling when he was trying to catch their hyper son. He picked up anyway.

“Hello?!”

“ _ Kotarou, I’m just checking in to see how things are going. _ ” Akaashi’s voice came from over the other line.

“Keiji! Oh things are doing great! Yeah, Eita and I are just playing and having a fun time!” Bokuto replied as he grinned, trying to sound convincing.

“ _ Great to hear, can I talk to him? _ ” Uh-oh. That was the one thing the wing spiker didn’t want to hear!

“Uh sorry you can’t!”

“ _ I can’t? _ ”

“Yeah, uh, you can’t! Because we’re playing hide and seek and I’m it, so I have to look for him!” ‘ _ PLEASE BUY IT! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!! _ ’

“ _ Ah I see. Well I just wanted to call and check in, we’re on our first break so I’ll call back in a little while. Tell Eita, I love him. _ ”

“I will! Have you presented yet?”

“ _ Not yet, but I will soon- I need to leave now. I’ll call in a few hours. Love you both! _ ” And the former setter hung up.

“Alright, now that that’s out of the way, time to find my hyper owl.”

It actually didn’t take long since they were on the first story and the first story didn’t have many rooms. Where did Bokuto find Eita? In the bathroom. Where was he hiding? Well, he was hiding behind the towels that hung from the rank, but Bokuto decided to play along with him.

“Hmmmm! I wonder where my son is. Is he here?” Bokuto asked out loud as he opened one of the cabinets under the sink. Eita giggled as he heard his Father close the door. “Not there. I wonder if he’s behind the toilet?”

Again, more giggles emitted from the child as he looked out from behind the towels to see Bokuto looking behind the toilet. “Not there! Hmm is he in the tub? Maybe we can get an early bath in today!”

The blond hid behind the towel again as Bokuto looked in the tub. “HMMMM well he’s not there! I wonder where my owl could be? Oh? I see movement! Is that him?”

Well...it was right at that moment, when the wing spiker took a step forward, that Eita squealed and rushed out of the bathroom. “OWL ON THE LOOSE!” 

Eita’s giggle could be heard as he rushed out of the bathroom and of course, Bokuto followed him. But somehow, he didn’t know how, the wing spiker lost track of his son again. Why? Well...his giggles stopped. He looked everywhere in the house, even outside to make sure he didn’t slip outside.

“Where did he go? Butternut, where’s Eita?” He hoped the owl knew because well...he didn’t want to see an angry Akaashi. The owl tilted its head and flew into the dining room.

“Hoot!” With a raised eyebrow, the two toned haired man entered the room and looked around. “Hoot!”

The owl was on top of a chair that was out, strange thing because that chair had been in. Getting on all four, he looked under the table and couldn’t help but chuckle. Under the table laid a sleeping Eita.

“Looks like your sugar rush ended and you crashed under the table.” Bokuto leaned against one of his hands while looking at his sleeping son, so peaceful even after a sugar rush. “Alright, sports, come here. Let’s go lay you down for a nap.”

* * *

“I’m home and I brought dinner!” Akaashi called out later that night. He set the bag of takeout on the floor to remove his shoes as he heard the sound of small footsteps rushing up to him.

“Mommy!” Eita called out as he held up his arms to Akaashi, who picked him up, Eita hugging him. “Hi Mommy!”

“Hello Eita. Did you have fun with Daddy today?”

“Yeah! Lots and lots of fun! Daddy and Eita played hide and seek, but Daddy caught Eita and Eita didn’t know how. Eita was running and then Eita was with Daddy!” The child explained as Bokuto came up and kissed Akaashi’s cheek.

“That’s because someone fell asleep under the table while you were running away from me, sports. Welcome home, Keiji. How was the meeting?” Bokuto asked as he picked up the take out bags and they headed to the dining room.

“Well, that sounds like you had a fun day while I had to do boring adult things.” Akaashi said while he nuzzled his cheek against Eita’s.

“Yeah and Daddy gave Eita a lot of cookies!” Bokuto froze and Akaashi stopped dead in his tracks.

“Kotarou?” It wasn’t a normal asking tone, it was a firm tone.

“Uhhhh about that.” Eita giggled while Butternut shook his head.

“Hoot.”

**Author's Note:**

> And a sugar crash to end it all...under the table.
> 
> Now! It is TIME for the BIG announcement! For a month I've had you guys vote on who will be next in this...series of stories I guess you could call it. Which by the way, this series will have a title called Giving Home, Giving Life! But I'm sure y'all don't care about that, you want to know who won and who will be next! First off, thank you to everyone who voted, a total 72 of y'all voted! That's crazy and I never expected that! But the winner is...
> 
> IWAOI with a total of 32 votes which is 44% of the votes! It was followed with DaiSuga (21 votes/29%), Yaku and Lev (12 votes/17%) and last Takeda and Ukai (7 votes/10%). Iwaoi's spinoff will be coming within the next few months so stay tuned for an announcement in one of the next Tiny!Semi oneshots!
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you next Friday!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
